Twice
by Zebri JOY
Summary: \OneShot/ Sungmin jatuh pingsan, saat siuman ia tersadar ada yang tak beres dengan matanya. Datanglah Cho Kyuhyun, seseorang berbaju putih yang membuat Sungmin ketakutan. bagaimana ceritanya? KyuMin/HaeMin/YAOI or BL/OneShot/Gaje baal/Re-EDIT/Newbie/RnR please :)


**23 May 2013**

'_kecelakaan lalu lintas yang disebabkan oleh sebuah truk yang hampir menabrak seorang pejalan kaki yang hendak menyebrang, untunglah sang pejalan kaki tersebut sempat menghindar dan hanya menyebabkan luka ringan. Akibat kejadian ini…' _

"plip"

'brakk'

Suara bantingan sebuah benda yang menyebabkan bunyi 'brak' yang cukup keras hingga membuat benda yang dibantingnya tadi hancur berkeping bahkan baterai yang membuat menyala itu keluar dari tempat seharusnya.

Diketahui seorang namja mungil yang sedari tadi terduduk seraya menatap layar datar yang berjarak 2 meter dari hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Namja yang barusan mematikan televisi dengan remot yang sekarang hancur karena bantingannya itu.

'hiks' isaknya seraya meringkup diatas sofa.

* * *

**.:.**

**^^Twice^^**

**By :: Cho Pristi Lee ©**

**.**

**Pair :: KyuMin Alway**

**.**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun | ****Lee Sungmin | ****Lee Donghae**

**.**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Rate :: T+**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen-ai, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, abal pake sumpah, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir :D**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, begitupun sebaliknya, tetapi Fic ini real milik saya ^^v**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no siders no bash**

**This is for fun (y)**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**^^Twice^^**

**::**

**.**

* * *

**Lee Sungmin POV**

'hiks' suara itulah yang keluar dariku setelah mendengar sebuah berita yang sebenarnya tak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali denganku. Mungkin kalian akan menganggapku berlebihan, tetapi jika kalian mendengarkan cerita masa laluku mungkin kalian dapat memaklumi atau sekedar prihatin dengan apa yang kualami.

Dia Lee Donghae, seorang namja yang amat berarti untuk orang tuanya, teman-temannya maupun diriku. Masih bingungkah? Donghae adalah seseorang yang sangat menyenangkan, sempurna dan baik hati, entahlah banyak sekali kebaikan yang tertera di dirinya. Dia - Lee Donghae, yang seharusnya sudah menjadi suamiku saat ini. Ada yang aneh kah? Ya benar SUAMI, kalian tidak salah baca. Kami memanglah sepasang kekasih sedari SMA yang berencana untuk menikah pada usia kami yang ke 20. Memang terlalu muda, namun kami sudah memantapkan untuk segera menikah.

Tetapi seminggu sebelum hari pernikahan kami, dia dengan teganya meninggalkanku sendiri hingga saat ini. Jika kalian menduga Donghae meninggalkanku karena mencintai orang lain, itu adalah kesalahan besar. Hingga saat ini aku percaya dia masih sangat mencintaiku begitupun diriku.

Kejadian yang diceritakan sang reporter tersebutlah yang membuatku menangis. Kejadian? Ya kejadian itu yang membuatku kembali mengingatnya, hari dimana aku dan Donghae sedang duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku taman sehabis dari butik untuk menyocokkan Tuxedo yang akan kami pakai di hari pengikat janji suci kami.

_Flashback_

Kami duduk berdampingan di bangku taman dengan cuaca yang cukup terik membuat kami haus, hingga Donghae beranjak untuk berdiri dan berkata 'aku akan membelikan mu eskrim' ujarnya seraya menunjuk sebuah kedai di sebrang taman. Aku pun tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat dan ia segera berjalan meninggalkanku sendiri di bangku taman. Aku masih memandang tubuhnya yang masih didekatku, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang anak kecil hingga menyebabkan sang anak kecil tersebut terjatuh dan menangis. Donghae segera berlutut didepan anak kecil tersebut seraya membantunya untuk bangun dan membersihkan tanah yang menempel pada pakaian anak kecil tersebut.

Entah perkataan apa yang Donghae tunjukan pada anak kecil itu hingga berhasil membuat anak kecil itu berhenti menangis. Donghae pun segera meninggalkan anak kecil tersebut dan melambai pada anak kecil itu dan dibalas dengan lambaian semangat dari anak kecil itu.

Setelah selesai dengan acara _Donghae_ _menabrak_ _anak_ _kecil _ itu, akupun mengalihkan pandanganku kepada anak kecil lainnya yang sedang berlari sana sini. Hingga tiba tiba sebuah lengan mungil menggenggam sebuah dompet coklat di depan mukaku. Segera kualihkan pandanganku pada seseorang yang membawa sebuah dompet itu, ternyata anak kecil yang tak sengaja Donghae tabrak tadi.

Masih dengan menggenggam dompet "hae ahjussi menjatuhkan ini" ucapan yang keluar dari mulut anak kecil itu.

Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya "ne? kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Aku bukan hae ahjussi" ujarku mengetes anak kecil di hadapanku.

Anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya "ahjumma memang bukan hae ahjussi, tapi sedali tadi aku lihat ahjumma duduk beldampingan dengan hae ahjussi, jadi kupikil ahjumma kenal dengan hae ahjussi. Bisakah ahjumma mengembalikannya pada hae ahjussi? Aku halus kembali, lagipula aku tak bisa menyeblang" jelas anak kecil tersebut panjang lebar dengan intonasi yang monoton.

Akupun menganggukkan kepalaku seraya menerima dompet Donghae "ne, akan ahjumma berikan, gomawo ne" ucapku seraya mengelus pucuk kepala anak kecil dihadapanku ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Segera mungkin aku menuju penyebrangan jalan raya, masih dapat kulihat jelas Donghae masih menunggu lampu penyebrangan untuk berganti warna. Segera kupercepat lariku untuk menghampirinya, namun Donghae sudah terlanjur menyebrang mendahuluiku. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi yang bersiap mengahantam para pejalan kaki yang cukup ramai tersebut.

Para pejalan kaki masih tetap menyebrang hingga seseorang diantara mereka berteriak, yang membuat para pejalan kaki berlari untuk menghindari tabrakkan dengan truk tersebut dan bunyi BRAKK cukup keras membuat beberapa pejalan kaki terpental sana sini karena truk tersebut.

"DONGHAEEE…"teriakku menggema saat melihat Donghae ada termasuk diantara orang yang terpental.

_Flashback_ _end_

**Lee Sungmin POV END.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sungmin-ah buka pintunya nak, kau harus makan" ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya yang diketahui ummanya Sungmin sedang mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya untuk mengajak makan.

"Sungmin-ah mau sampai kapan kau mengurung dirimu nak? kembalilah menjadi Sungmin yang dulu ! umma mohon, lupakan Donghae biarkan Donghae tenang disana. Sungmin" bujuk sang umma dengan lemah lembut berharap anaknya dapat menuruti perkataannya namun apa daya Sungmin tidak mau makan dan tetap mengurung diri dikamar yang sekarang di dominasi tanpa penerangan setitikpun.

Umma Sungmin meletakkan nampan yang terdapat sebuat piring dan gelas itu di depan pintu "baiklah umma taruh nampannya di depan pintu kamarmu ne! cepat kembali Minnie-ah" ujar sang umma menyerah dan segera meninggalkan kamar anaknya itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Semenjak kematian Donghae 3 tahun lalu, membuat Sungmin menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, bahkan dengan keluarganya sendiri. Sungmin terlalu sering mengurung diri di dalam kamar bersama gelapnya ruangan walau tak jarang ia turun untuk menonton televisi atau sekedar makan bersama. Sungmin yang periang telah menjadi Sungmin yang tak mempunyai semangat untuk hidup, tak jarang pula, Sungmin mencoba untuk bunuh diri namun ada saja kejadian menggagalkan usahanya. Entah itu tali putus, atau ummanya yang tiba tiba memanggilnya saat ingin meminum obat berdosis tinggi.

Seorang namja mungil duduk terdiam dengan tatapan kosong di sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap dan sepi. Sebenarnya ia lapar namun ia cukup malas untuk beranjak dan membuka pintu. Mendengar berita kecelakaan penjalan kaki tadi pagi membuatnya kembali berlarut kedalam kesedihan yang sangat dalam.

'kruyuk kruyukk' namja itu segera memegangi perutnya yang tiba tiba saja berteriak minta diisi. Dengan terpaksa namja mungil tersebut beranjak untuk membuka pintu namun belum sempat membukanya Sungmin telah jatuh pingsan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tubuh itu terguncang "Minnie Minnie … bangun nak … Minnie-ah umma mohon bangun nak" ujar sang umma kepada anaknya yang masih tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit

"umma tenanglah… hyung pasti akan sadarkan diri" ujar seorang namja yang mirip dengan Sungmin seraya mengelus pundak ummanya untuk tetap tenang.

Sang umma menoleh pada anak keduanya "Sungjin-ah, Minnie pasti sembuh bukan?" Tanya sang umma dengan suara serak mengingat dirinya yang sedari tadi menangis.

Namja yang dipanggil Sungjin itu mengangguk dan tersenyum " ne umma, Minnie hyung pasti sembuh, bukankah dokter bilang kalau hyung hanya anemia dan depresinya masih bisa disembuhkan" jelas Sungjin masih tersenyum walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menangis mengingat penyakit yang hyungnya alami itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti sepasang mata itu terbuka perlahan seraya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya itu. Sungmin yang telah sadar sepenuhnya menghadap kehadiran ummanya dan adiknya.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit "mianhae" ujarnya menatap sedih ummanya dan adiknya yang menatapnya cemas.

Sungjin berdecih "kalau hyung ingin dimaafkan seharusnya hyung tidak seperti ini" jelasnya tegas dan lugas.

Sungmin tertawa lirih "Sungjin-ah kalian datang bertiga?bersama appa?" Tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sungjin mengerutkan dahinya bingung seraya menatap sekeliling ruangan "ani kami hanya berdua, aku dan umma, waeyo?" Tanya Sungjin yang sekarang menatap hyungnya.

Sungmin terkejut "jeongmal? Lalu di belakangmu itu siapa? Temanmu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung saat melihat makhluk berbaju putih yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala.

Sungjin menoleh kebelakang "ani hyung, tidak ada siapa siapa?" jelas Sungjin santai walau sebenarnya ia cukup merinding.

Sungmin masih memandangi sosok di belakang Sungjin itu. Perlahan sosok itu menaikkan kepalanya membalas tatapan Sungmin dengan seringai dan muka yang err menyeramkan. Sontak melihat sosok itu membuat Sungmin terkejut. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara teriakan ketakutan yang menggema di lorong rumah sakit yang berasal dari ruang inap Sungmin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Umma Sungmin segera menghampiri seorang namja paruh baya yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan anaknya "dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" Tanya Umma Sungmin panik.

Sang dokter hanya memasang senyum miris "anak anda baik baik saja agassi, keundae…" jelas sang dokter yang membuat umma Sungmin terkejut.

"lalu bagaimana menyembuhkannya dok?" Tanya umma Sungmin lirih menahan tangis setelah mendengar keadaan anaknya yang cukup memprihatinkan.

"tenang saja agassi, kami sarankan agar Sungmin-ssi di awasi oleh dokter ahli psikis" jelas sang dokter membuka dompetnya mengambil selembar kertas kecil dan menyerahkannya pada umma Sungmin. "anda bisa menghubunginya, dia adalah dokter ahli psikis yang cukup terkenal semoga ia dapat membantumu. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu agassi" pamit sang dokter segera meninggalkan ruangan inap Sungmin.

"menghubunginya?" tukas umma Sungmin lirih seraya melihat kartu nama yang dokter tadi berikan.

'_anak_ _anda baik baik saja agashi, keundae Sungmin-ssi sepertinya mengalami depresi yang cukup berat. Jika dibiarkan maka ia bisa mengalami gangguan psikis. Namun Sungmin-ssi masih bisa di sembuhkan' _

"baiklah ini semua demi Sungmin" ujar umma Sungmin menatap anaknya yang sekarang tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_'ting tong ting tong'_

'Cklek'

"apakah anda dokter Cho?" Tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya kepada anak muda yang menggunakan jas putih di hadapannya.

Namja itu membungkukkan badan "ne, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Anda Ny. Lee?" Tanya namja yang diketui dokter Cho itu.

"ne, apa anda bisa membantu anak saya?" Tanya yeoja yang dipanggi Ny Lee itu ragu mengingat namja dihadapannya itu cukup muda.

Namja itu tersenyum "saya akan berusaha" jawab Dokter itu ramah tamah karena tidak mungkin ia menampilkan sifatnya yang jahil kepada orang dihadapannya.

"huwaaaaa….. pergi kau pergi….pergi jangan mendekat" teriakkan yang diketahui berasal dari kamar Sungmin membuat 2 orang yang berada diambang pintu terkejut, segera umma Sungmin berlari untuk menghampiri anaknya diikuti dokter yang akan menyembuhkan anaknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"huwaa pergi kau…kumohon jangan ganngu aku hiks…kumohon" teriak Sungmin kepada sosok menyeramkan tak kasat mata yang menakut nakutinya.

'brakk' pintu terbuka secara paksa memperlihatkan ummanya diikuti dengan namja tinggi berbaju putih. Segera Sungmin menghampiri ummanya mencari perlindungan dengan memeluk ummanya berharap makhluk yang sedari tadi menakut nakutinya segera pergi.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok berbaju putih di belakang ummanya, membuatnya kembali terkejut dan tanpa sengaja terjengkang kebelakang seraya menunjuk sosok berbaju putih di belakang ummanya.

"umma ada hantu umma di belakang umma ada hantu huwaaa pergi kau" ujar Sungmin panik seraya menujuk sosok itu saking paniknya membuat pandangannya menghitam dan jatuh pingsan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Namja itu menatap Ny Lee a.k.a umma Sungmin setelah memeriksa keadaan Sungmin yang tiba tiba pingsan "haah dia baik baik saja nyonya Lee, tapi sepertinya dia hanya shock saat melihatku berpakain putih haha" jelas namja itu diikuti tawa renyahnya.

Umma Sungmin menghela nafas lega "aishh anak itu benar benar, maafkan anakku dokter Cho karena mengataimu hantu jeongmal mianhae" ujar umma Sungmin seraya membungkuk berkali kali untuk meminta maaf.

Dokter Cho merasa tak enak hati "ahaha gwaenchana, kalau begitu saya ingin meminjam kamar mandi, bolehkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada umma Sungmin itu.

Umma Sungmin tersenyum lega "ne tentu saja, kamar mandinya ada disana" jelas umma Sungmin menunjuk ruangan kecil dipojok kamar Sungmin yang kembali terang karena lampunya sudah dinyalakan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehabis dari kamar mandi untuk menggangti bajunya dengan kaos berwarna biru, sekarang namja bermarga Cho itu sedang memperhatikan sudut demi sudut kamar Sungmin. Hingga pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah frame foto. Diambilnya frame foto tersebut yang memperlihatkan 2 orang namja yang satunya tampan dan sebelahnya terlihat manis yang diketahuinya adalah pasiennya kini.

"ya neo nugu?" sebuah suara yang membuat Kyuhyun cukup kaget dan kembali mengembalikan frame foto itu untuk menoleh ke sumber suara.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri pasiennya itu , berdiri dihadapan namja mungil dan manis itu seraya tersenyum. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida, mulai saat ini aku temanmu" ujar namja bermarga Cho itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sungmin guna mengajak berkenalan.

Sungmin memandang intens namja yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya itu "kau mirip dengan hantu yang ada dibelakang punggung umma tadi bukan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata memicing.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil "ahh ne kau mengataiku hantu, aku tak terima itu" jelas Kyuhyun berpura pura kesal.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya "kau dokter yang akan menyembuhkan ku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun berpura pura berpikir "ehm… iya aku adalah doktermu mulai saat ini" jelas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya itu.

Sungmin menghela nafas kesal "aku tidak sakit, apa kau juga berpikir aku gila?" Tanya Sungmin yang sedang menahan tangis.

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang pink milik Sungmin "aniya, aku tidak pernah berpikir kau gila, kau hanya terlalu shock ditinggal olehnya" jelas Kyuhyun masih dengan senyumannya untuk menenangkan Sungmin. Dia memang sudah mengetahui masalalu Sungmin karena umma Sungmin sendiri yang menceritakan semua padanya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan "ani, semua orang berpikir aku gila hiks….bahkan ummaku juga berpikir seperti itu, sehingga memanggil mu kemari" tukas Sungmin mulai terisak.

Kyuhyun perlahan menyentuh pundak Sungmin mengelusnya perlahan guna menenangkan makhluk manis ini "jika kau tak ingin dikatakan gila, maka kau harus sembuh" sugesti Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat Sungmin menatapnya dalam.

Sungmin menatap namja dihadapannya marah sekaligus kesal "aku tidak sakit, jadi tidak ada yang perlu disembuhkan" ujar Sungmin tak terima dengan sugesti Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum walau sebenarnya ia mulai jengah"kau memang tidak sakit tapi kau harus sembuh dari shock mu itu" jelas Kyuhyun yang masih sabar.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat "aku tidak bisa melupakannya Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tak bisa menghilangkannya dari pikiranku maupun hati ini" tukas Sungmin sedih seraya memgangi dada kiranya yang mulai sesak.

Kyuhyun masih mengelus pundak Sungmin "aku tidak menyuruhmu melupakannya. aku, ummamu, dan semua keluarga, maupun temanmu ingin kau bisa menerima kepergiannya, bahkan ini sudah 3 tahun Sungmin-ssi" jelas Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedih.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun "kau tahu apa tentangku?" tanyanya ketus "Kau tak tahu rasanya Kyu-ssi kau tahu ini sangat menyakitkan" ujar Sungmin menggebu gebu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris "tentu saja aku mengetahuinya Sungmin-ssi, walau aku tak pernah mengalaminya. Tapi aku dapat merasakannya, karena aku adalah manusia yang mempunyai akal dan perasaan" jelas Kyuhyun tersenyum guna menyemangati Sungmin "Donghae-ssi pasti akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini, kau harus membuatnya bahagia dengan kembali menjadi Sungmin yang dulu" lanjutnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pipi basah dengan air matanya akibat menangis "geurae, bantu aku Kyu-ssi" ujar Sungmin membuat namja dihadapannya tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Baiklah Sungmin-ah, kurasa hari ini cukup sampai disini, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne" pamit Kyuhyun pada keluarga Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kaku pada kyuhyun "gomawo Kyu-ah" ujarnya pada Kyuhyun, sekarang mereka berada di ruang tamu keluarga Lee.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin "cheonma, geurae aku akan kembali besok" ujarnya seraya melihat jam tangan yang terpasang di lengan kiranya "pukul 10 pagi arraseo?" lanjutnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin. "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ahjumma, Sungjin-ah" pamitnya lagi.

Memang sudah sebulan Kyuhyun menjadi dokter psikis Sungmin, membuat mereka semakin akrab. Sungmin sudah menunjukkan kemajuan walau tak seberapa hanya sebatas makan bersama dengan keluarganya dan berjalan keluar rumah seperti yang dilakukannya 3 tahun lalu, dan semuanya berkat Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_'ting tong ting tong'_

" iya tunggu sebentar" ujar yeoja paruh baya dari dalam rumah bersiap membuka pintu untuk menyambut tamu yang datang. "ahh dokter Cho, mari silahkan masuk! Sungmin ada di kamarnya" jelas yeoja itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"ne ahjum…"

"huwaaaaaaaaaaaa pergi kau pergi….aku mohon jangan ganggu aku lagi hiks …..pergi tuan hantu kumohon pergi …."teriakkan seseorang yang berasal dari kamar Sungmin menggema di seluruh sudut kediam Lee.

"dokter Cho, bagaimana ini?" Tanya umma Sungmin panik. Namun Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab ia justru berlari menuju kamar Sungmin untuk melihat keadaan pasiennya itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

'brak' pintu terbuka paksa seperti kejadian sebulan lalu. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin yang berada dipojok ruangan yang sedang meringkuk berusaha menutupi matanya.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yan masih meringkuk dengan tubuh yang bergetar "Sungmin-ah tenang ada aku disini" ujaranya menenangkan Sungmin yang ketakutan itu.

Tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar ketakutan di dalam pelukkan Kyuhyun "Kyu-ah ada hantu disitu hiks … dia hiks.. menyeramkan hiks…." Tukas Sungmin di sela isakkan tangisnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin "pergilah! Jangan ganggu Sungmin lagi" ujarnya pada makhluk tak kasat mata yang dapat Sungmin lihat. "Sungmin-ah, bukalah matamu! Hantunya sudah pergi" bujuk Kyuhyun berusaha untuk membuka mata Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka kedua belah matanya, benar saja perkataan Kyuhyun itu. Ternyata hantu yang sedari tadi menakutinya sudah pergi "hiks kyu …hiks aku takut hiks mereka ..hiks mereka menakutiku" jelasnya diikuti isakkan yang tak kunjung usai.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukkannya namun ditahan oleh Sungmin yang justru kembali memeluknya. Kyuhyun yang awalnya bingung pun mulai mengerti dan ikut membalas pelukkan Sungmin "tak apa mereka sudah pergi Min-ah, karena itu jangan biasakan dirimu di dalam kamar yang gelap ini. Kau tahu hantu suka sekali keadaan gelap, maka karena itu jangan biarkan kamarmu dan hatimu dalam keadaan gelap arasseo?" ujarnya menenangkan Sungmin dan dibalas anggukkan samar dari pasiennya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Tak terasa 2 bulan Sungmin menjadi pasien dari Dokter Cho yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka berada di taman yang terdapat di perumahan tempat tinggal Sungmin.

"Kyu-ah gomawo"ujar Sungmin memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka.

Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Sungmin "untuk?" Tanyanya bingung.

Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis yang memang jarang ia tunjukkan apalagi mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu "gomawo telah membantuku" tukasnya tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun yang menatapnya kagum. "Kyu-ah gwaenchana" tanyanya lagi

Kyuhyun pun tersadar dari lamuanannya itu "ah itu tugasku Min-ah" jelasnya diikuti senyuman menawannya. "ehm Min-ah boleh aku bertanya?" lanjutnya.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, ternyata sikapnya 3 tahun lalu perlahan mulai perlahan sudah kembali "boleh, tanyakan saja" jawabnya masih dengan wajah polosnya.

Kyuhyun berpura pura berpikir "ehm sejak kapan kau bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata itu Min-ah?" tanyanya, memang pertanyaan itu selalu ada di benak pikirannya apalagi mengingat Sungmin yang begitu tersiksa.

Sungmin kembali menegakkan kepalanya menarik nafas bersiap untuk menceritakan pengalamannya "aku tak tahu pasti, tetapi sejak 2 bulan lalu saat kembali mengurung diri meratapi nasib ku yang amat miris di kamarku tanpa penerangan setitik pun, hingga tiba saatnya aku jatuh pingsan karena terlalu depresi. Dan saat aku siuman, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit bersama ummaku dan adikku. Dan mulai saat itulah aku bisa melihat mereka. Mereka menakutkan dan amat menyeramkan. Mereka selalu menakutiku dan aku hanya dapat berdoa memohon agar mereka menghilang. Dan terlintaslah dipikirnku, kenapa bukan hantu Donghae yang mendatangiku. Tidak tahukah ia jika aku merindukan saat saat bersamanya?" jelasnya panjang lebar sementara Kyuhyun yang mendengaranya hanya dapat memandang Sungmin miris.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak "Donghae-ssi tidak akan mendatangimu" celetuknya menatap langit biru nan indah.

Sungmn yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyunpun segera memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak terima "waeyo?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kyuhyun masih memandang langit "karena Donghae-ssi bukannlah hantu penasaran yang jahil seperti mereka. Aku yakin Donghae-ssi juga merindukanmu, tetapi Donghae-ssi juga menginginkanmu bahagia Min-ah. Donghae pergi karena tugasnya di dunia telah selesai. Dan yang Donghae-ssi inginkan adalah kau bahagia walau ia tak ada disampingmu" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar yang kini tengah menatap Sungmin lembut.

Perlahan bulir airmata turun dari kelopak mata namja kelinci itu "benarkah? " tanyanya dibalas anggukkan semangat dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum manis "gomawo Kyu-ah" ujarnya semangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "kalau begitu, kembalilah menjadi Minnie yang dulu ne!" suruh Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang dibalaskan anggukan dengan semangat 45.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_'ting tong ting tong'_

"ne tunggu sebentar" ujar seseorang dari dalam.

'Cklek'

"ah hyung datang, masuklah" ujar Sungjin seraya memepersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk "tunggulah diruang tamu, Min hyung sedang berganti baju, aku buatkan minum dulu ne. hyung mau apa? Teh atau kopi?" Tanya Sungjin panjang lebar.

"seperti biasa saja"jawab Kyuhyun sekenannya.

"ah kalau begitu baiklah tunggu disini ne" ujar Sungjin berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air putih pesanan Kyuhyun.

Umma Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tanpa sengaja melihat Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tamu dan segera menghampirinya. "ah Dokter Cho rupanya" ujar Umma Sungmin yang sekarang duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "ne Lee ahjumma, aku ada janji dengan Sungmin" jelasnya sopan santun.

Umma Sungmin tersenyum "ahh kau akan menemaninya ke makam Donghae?" Tanya yeoja itu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "ne, oh iya bagaimana keadaan Sungmin belakangan ini Lee ahjumma?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran mengingat beberapa hari ini tak berkunjung ke kediaman Sungmin.

Umma Sungmin tersenyum puas "Sungmin telah kembali seperti 3 tahun lalu ya walau sikapnya masih terkesan kaku tetapi ia sudah berubah banyak dan semua ini berkatmu Dokter Cho" jelasnya bangga.

"aissh Lee ahjumma, jangan memanggilku seperti itu" ujarnya berpura pura merajuk "apa ia sudah tak ketakutan seperti dulu ?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Umma Sungmin menggeleng seraya tersenyum "ani, sekarang ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain, menonton televisi, berkebun dan membantuku. Aishh senangnya melihatnya kembali, gomawo ne Cho Kyuhyun" jelas Lee Ahjuma dengan mata berbinar.

"cheonma Lee ahjumma, memang itu sudah menjadi tugasku, akupun juga senang melihatnya kembali menjadi Minnie yang ceria" tukas Kyuhyun.

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Sungmin yang tiba tiba berdiri di dekat mereka. Membuat Ummanya dan Kyuhyun menoleh padanya .

"aniya hanya sekedar obrolan pada calon menantu" celetuk Ummanya yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Umma/Ahjumma" ujar KyuMin bersamaan membuat Ummanya tertawa.

"ani ani… cepatlah berangkat! kalau tidak kalian tak bisa pulang karena terlalu larut" ujar Umma Sungmin menarik 2 bocah itu dan mendorongnya untuk segera pergi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mereka berdua kini dalam perjalanan menggunakan mobil Kyuhyun untuk pergi kedaerah Ilsan dimana tempat peristirahatan Donghae terdapat. Sedari tadi mereka hanyalah terdiam dengan canggung yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Kyu/Min" ujar mereka bersamaan. Sontak keduanya kembali salah tingkah. "kau duluan saja Min!" suruh Kyuhyun.

"ehm itu, maafkan ummaku yaa. dia memang sedikit aneh belakangan ini hehe" ujar Sungmin dengan tawa garingnya membuat Kyuhyun nyaris terbahak.

"gwaenchana, oh iya Min-ah apakah ini masih jauh?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengingat sekarang mereka sudah berada di daerah Ilsan.

"ani sebentar lagi Kyu" jawab Sungmin kembali menikmati pemandangan sekitar "oh iya tadi kau ingin berkata apa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "ani, aku memanggilmu hanya untuk mencairkan suasana " tukasnya diikuti dengan senyum kuda.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sekarang mereka berada di pemakaman. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin yang tengah mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganya untuk mendoakan Donghae.

"amin" tukasan lirih Sungmin menyelesaikan doanya untuk Donghae "Hae-ah aku akan baik-baik saja, kau menginginkanku bahagia bukan? Aku akan bahagia bersama cintaku nanti. Aku mencintaimu Hae. Saranghae" lanjutnya lirih yang masih dapat didengar oleh namja disampingnya "Hae-ah aku dan Kyuhyun pulang dulu ne, saranghae" lanjutnya lagi, segera beranjak untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan makam Donghae dengan sebuket bunga yang diberikan Sungmin tadi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"sudah lega?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang duduk disamping Sungmin. Ditaman kota dimana kejadian Donghae dan para pejalan kaki lainnya tertabrak.

"ehm" jawabnya seadanya.

"Min-ah" panggil Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat Sungmin menelan ludahnya kelu saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun itu.

"ne?"

"aku… aku menyukaimu... mungkin ini gila" ujarnya tergagap menahan degupan jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

"n….ne?"

"ani… aku aku…. Mencintaimu…aku tahu ini salah… mianhae… keundae saranghae" ujarnya mantap.

"mianhae Kyu-ah aku….aku tak tahu perasaanku" jawab Sungmin sekenannya seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kebingungan.

"aku mengerti… kau pasti akan menolakku"

"ani…aku tidak menolakmu ..aku …aku hanya bingung dengan perasaanku" jawab Sungmin menunduk.

"gwaenchana Min-ah aku mengerti" jawab Kyuhyun lirih "ah aku haus, sepertinya enak jika makan eskrim. Kau mau Min-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin menganggukkan kepala dengan tatapan bersalah.

"ehmm biar ku tebak pasti kau menyukai rasa strawberry bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan gaya berpikir.

"ne" jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"baiklah aku akan membelikannya untuk mu. Tunggulah" suruh Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan menjauh.

Entah perasaan dari mana, perlahan Sungmin berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun yang bersiap siap menyebrang untuk mencapai kedai eskrim. Seperti deja vu, Sungmin melihat sebuah truk bermuatan besar berjalan oleng kesana kemari yang siap menabrak para pejalan kaki. Secepat mungkin Sungmin berlari memanggil Kyuhyun sekeras kerasnya namun Kyuhyun tak menoleh kepadanya.

'Brakk' kejadian yang sama kembali terulang. Beberapa pejalan kaki terpental sana sini dan mempunyai luka ringan maupun berat.

"KYUHYUN….." teriakkannya kembali menggema saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah berlumuran darah. Sungmin segera menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang penuh darah tersebut. Para pejalan kaki yang selamat pun sibuk menghubungi ambulance dan kantor polisi.

"Kyu hiksss….. Kyu bangun Kyu…." Isaknya memangku kepala Kyuhyun yang penuh darah itu.

"min…"lirihan yang terdengar dari namja yang dipangkunya itu.

"Kyu kumohon bertahanlah Kyu hikss…" tangis Sungmin masih memangku Kyuhyun.

"Min…sepertinya aku akan bertemu dengan Donghae-ssi uhuk" ujarnya batuk diikuti darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"ani …andwae kau harus disini bersamaku. SIAPAPUN TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE" teraknya pada orang orang disekitar, berharap ambulance segera datang dan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.

"ani Min..aku tidak kuat…Min mianhae tidak bisa menemanimu terlalu lama…uhuk… min uhuk... uhuk….sa ..rang ….hae"setelah mengucapkan kata itu Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya untuk terakhir kalinya. meninggalkan tubuhnya yang perlahan mendingin dan kaku di pangkuan Sungmin.

"andwae Kyu andwae Kyu" ujar Sungmin menggerak gerakkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang ada dipangkuannya "Kyu bangun kumohon Kyu hiks ..hiks ANDWAEEEE…."teriaknya frustasi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**SEOUL Hospital**_

"ANWAEEEE…." Teriakkan frustasi dari seorang namja mungil yang tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu membuat ummanya yang kelelahan dan tertidur disampingnya itu terbangun diikuti Sungjin yang tertidur di sofa ruang inap namja itu.

"Min kau sudah bangun nak…."ujar Umma Sungmin lega melihat anaknya tersadar "kau tidur terlalu lama membuat umma, appa dan adikmu khawatir".

_'kemana Kyuhyun? Aku tidak sempat menghadiri pemakamannya hiks Kyu kau tega meninggalkanku setelah Donghae? Kau jahat Kyu' _perlahan airmata turu dari kelopak mata Sungmin, mengalir deras di pipi putihnya.

"hyung gwenchana?" Tanya sang adik yang sedang mengahampirinya seraya mengucek matanya.

"umma, Kyuhyun mana?" Tanya Sungmin panik, namun lain halnya dengan ummanya yang justru menatapnya bingung.

Umma, Sungmin mengerutkan dahi "Kyuhyun? Nugu?" tanyanya bingung.

Sungmin terkejut "umma tak mengenalinya? Dokter cho? Sungjin kau mengenalinya bukan?" Tanya Sungmin menagih.

Umma dan sang adik hanya menggeleng pelan. Membuat Sungmin bertambah bingung.

Masih dengan keterkejutannya "umma, tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanyanya penasaran.

Umma Sungmin nampak berpikir "tanggal 30 may, waeyo? kau tertidur selama 7 hari" jelas umma Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin semakin bingung.

'_benarkah itu hanya mimpi? Tapi ini terasa nyata'_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sementara umma dan sang dokter sedang membicarakan keadaannya, dan Sungjin yang sedari tadi menonton acara televisi. Sungmin lebih memilih menatap kaca jendela di dekap pintu ruang inapnya, kaca yang memperlihatkan suster, dokter, maupun pengunjung beraktivitas, berlari maupun berjalan santai. Hingga terlihatlah seorang namja jangkung berkulit pucat berbaju dokter berjalan bagai begitu lambat dimatanya, Sungmin memperhatikan namja tersebut hingga tak terlihat lagi oleh matanya. Sedetik kemudian Sungmin menganti rautnya dengan raut terkejut.

Sesegera mungkin ia mencabut infuse yang menancap di lengannya, turun dari ranjang tanpa mempedulikan teriakkan umma, adik maupun sang dokter yang memanggilnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Aku tak peduli dengan rasa sakit ini, bagaimanapun aku harus mengejarnya. Tak peduli dengan pandangan yang menatapku heran. Kurasa mereka bisa mengerti. Ku kerahkan kekuatanku untuk mengejarnya, tak mau lagi kehilangannya untuk kedua kalinya. Tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang sekujur tubuhku. Bahkan aku berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki hanya demi dirinya. Hingga tibalah aku di sebuah koridor yang lebih luas. Kualihkan pandangan ku menatap kanan kiri berharap dapat menemukan punggungnya. Dan gotcha, aku mendapatkannya, segera kususul ia secepat mungkin. Dapat kulihat punggungnya yang seakan akan menarikku untuk memeluknya.

'brukk'

Segera kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Dan iapun terhenti, dapat kurasakan orang yang kupeluk ini terkejut. Ingin tertawa aku rasanya. Kkk

"saranghae….." bisikku di telinga kanannya, membuat tubuhnya menegang seketika.

"Cho Kyuhyun" lanjutku dapat kupastikan pasti sekarang wajahnya tengah memerah. Tak sabar aku melihatnya. Segera kubalikkan tubunhya untuk menghadapku, dapat kulihat ia sangat terkejut, muka memerah dengan kedua bola matanya yang ingin keluar. Kupasang senyum semanis mungkin.

Kujinjitkan kakiku, dan ku genggam kedua bahunya, berusaha menggapai bibir tebalnya untuk menyatukan bibir kami. Mengingat tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku membuatku harus menjinjit. Dapat kurasakan ia memeluk pinggangku guna membantuku menyatukan bibir kami.

'_Chuu'_

"nado saranghae" ucapnya setelah selasai dengan penyatuan bibir kami. Segera ku genggam telapak tangannya dan membawanya berjalan bersama dengan keadaan kakiku yang tanpa alas kaki ini..

Ugghh sebenarnya ini sungguh memalukan tapi karena ada Cho Kyuhyun disampingku, kurasa aku akan sangat menyukai ini haha…

**Lee Sungmin POV End**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**Kembali lagi Fic oneshot super gaje, abal dan sebagainya yang tercipta dari penulis dibawah rata rata seperti saya hehehe XD**

Fic ini hanyalah pikiran aku yang tiba tiba terlintas seraya untuk mengisi kebosanan karena menunggu ff kyumin lainnya yang lumayan ngaret haha. Bentuk pelampiasan gitu wkwk

Cukup panggi aku chingu :D

Mian for typo padahal aku udah memeriksa kembali tapi salahkan saja mataku yang seliwer ini -_-

**Say Thank's and Chu**

olive1315, auhaehae, sitapumpkinelf, Chisana Yuri, abilhikmah, Yuzuki Chaeri, Princess Pumkins ELF, ButtCouple137, Cho Na Na, ammyikmubmik, kinderJOY, Guest, Ayachi Casey, KMSelalu, fpga, winecouple, kinderJOY, pumpkinsparkyumin, joyerslovely137 Pirates Of The Moon, and Sinder's kkkk :D

.

**Credit by :**

**Cho Pristi Lee**

**|06|26|2013|1:18 p.m**

**Thanks to RnR**

* * *

**Don't Forget Leave you review ! hihi**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**YAAKK... hihi**

Aku berterimakasih banget sama yang kalian yang menyempatkan untuk membaca dan juga mengreview atau fav or follow terimakasihh :D

Saranghae reviewers :*


End file.
